scratchpad_vfandomcom-20200214-history
2001
Centuries: Year in Review 21st Century 20th century - 21st century - 22nd century Decades: 1990s - 2000s - 2010s - 2020s - 2030s - 2040s - 2050s - 2060s - 2070s - 2080s - 2090s - 2100s 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 Births Deaths *February 4 - Iannis Xenakis, 78, Greek/French composer *February 18 - Balthus, 92, French painter *February 18 - Dale Earnhardt - NASCAR race car driver *February 19 - Stanley Kramer, 87, American movie director *February 25 - Sir Donald Bradman, cricketer *March 12 - Morton Downey, Jr. - television personality *March 12 - Robert Ludlum, author of spy novels *March 15 - Ann Sothern - actress *March 21 - Norma Macmillan, voice *March 18 - John Phillips, cofounder of Popular Music group The Mamas and the Papas *March 22 - William Hanna, cofounder (with Joseph Barbera) of famous Hanna-Barbera animation studio *April 10 - Willie Stargell - Baseball Hall of Famer *April 11 - Harry Secombe, 79, actor, member of The Goon Show (prostate cancer) *April 15 - Joey Ramone, lead singer for The Ramones *May 5 - Cliff Hillegass, 83, creator of Cliff Notes (stroke) *May 11 - Douglas Adams, 49, author (heart attack) *May 12 - Perry Como, 87, singer *June 1 - Hank Ketcham, 81, creator of Dennis the Menace *June 1, King Birendra and Queen Aiswarya of Nepal, (shot, possibly murdererd) *June 3 - Anthony Quinn, 86, actor *June 11 - Timothy McVeigh, 33, terrorist (executed by U.S. government) *June 21 - John Lee Hooker, 83, Blues musician *June 21 - Carroll O'Connor, 76, actor *June 28 - Jack Lemmon, 76, actor *June 28 - Joan Sims, 71, actress *June 30 - Chet Atkins, 77, country musician *July 5 - Hannelore Kohl, 68, wife of ex-chancellor of Germany Helmut Kohl (suicide) *July 11 - Herman Brood, 54, Dutch rock musician, painter and publicity freak (suicide) *July 18 - Fabio Taglioni, automotive engineer *July 27 - Leon Wilkeson, 49, Bassist for Lynyrd Skynyrd *July 29 - Henryk Jablonski, president of Poland (1972-1985) *August 1 - Poul Anderson - fantasy / sci-fi author *August 6 - Jorge Amado, 88, Brazilian writer *August 20 - Fred Hoyle, Astronomer and science fiction writer *August 25 - Aaliyah, 22, American singer and actress *September 2 - Christiaan Barnard, 78, South African heart surgeon, first to perform a human-to-human heart transplant *September 3 - Pauline Kael, 82, American movie critic *September 22 - Isaac Stern, 81, violinist Events * September 11 - September 11, 2001 Terrorist Attack on World Trade Center in New York City and Pentagon * October 4 - First case of anthrax in what will soon be recognized as a coordinated attack is announced by federal officials. * October 7 - 2001 U.S. Attack on Afghanistan begins *George W. Bush succeeds Bill Clinton as President of the United States of America in a controversial, close election. See American Political Scandals. Film *The annual Academy Awards served out gongs for Best Actor in Gladiator to Russell Crowe. *Ridley Scotts Gladiator took the Best Picture. *Best Supporting Actress and Actor were won by *Marcia Gay Harden for Pollock and Benicio del Toro for *Traffic which also won its director, Steven Soderbergh the Directing statue. Nobel Prizes *Physics - Eric A Cornell, Wolfgang Ketterle, Carl E Wieman *Chemistry - William S. Knowles, Ryoji Noyori, K. Barry Sharpless *Medicine Leland H. Hartwell, R. Timothy Hunt, Paul M. Nurse *Literature - V.S. Naipaul *Peace - United Nations, Kofi Annan *Economics- George A. Akerlof, A. Michael Spence, Joseph E. Stiglitz